MGQ3 GC345's patch testing
Summary : Beta 12 is out. Please reupload if you have used the earlier versions. : Warning: if you have installed the new patch version - please use "Extras"/"Autosave Data" before continuing the story. "Load game" can cause glitches. : Warning: beta 11 have changed the Ilias (1) entry conditions. You need 50 evaluations from 50 different Chapter 1 enemies. And the count is 0 by default. Sorry. : Versions history: :* Beta 2: The effect "99" (plugins) support for bg, sp, sp_non_alpha, sp_del commands; end space autodeleting for name and skillname commands; enemy counterstance attacks (skill_counter2 - skillcounter5); enchanced hero_sel and skillX\skill_selX keys; the new enemy attack query; the short_name key support; the data\type="2" support; the hero_skill5\skill_tikei support; preemptive and petrified keys support; status attacks aren't used if hero's status isn't clear; the skill_status_hit key; the pass turn support; binding announcements (mogaku_anno1-4, mogaku_sel1-5, mogaku_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_earth_dassyutu1/2, mogaku_kaisin1/2) can be individual for each binding attack; the enemy healing support; the skill_counter_tatie key for counterstance attacks; the petrification status attack; enemy attacks linking (the followup key). :* Beta 3: followups are fixed, Daystar counters a full attack. Skill_status_mid, skill_status_end and skill_status_anno keys are added. :* Beta 4: Custom struggle announcements are fixed. The EOL/@ support is added. The enemy attacks query uses the old order (a1 - a8, tame0, counter0) by default, the new one must be forced manually. Custom surrender announcements (kousan_anno1/2). Up to 10 skill_selX/skill_annoX_X can be used. Win2_del and win2_set commands. Armor ignoring attacks. Skill_kousoku_anno0 can be used with skilldX. The hard difficulty can be forced. :* Beta 5 fixes: the pass turn support; attacks in counterstance. :* Beta 5 new features: up to 9 hits per attack; frames for each hit; frames can be constant; multiple rape scenes; the syasei_non_alpha command. :* Beta 6 fixes: 2 typos (*tuika_kousoku, *skill18); the petrified key (now it works for skilla6 - skilla8); the skillc4 request. :* Beta 6 new features: custom dialogues; special surrender/requests; 4 more skills in queries; cooldowns for counterstance attacks; the customisable attack strength for special binds (kousoku_type="2"); 2 more types of cooldowns; enemylife and enemykaihuku commands; HP traps; up to 12 skill messages variants; skill_onedari_use, skill_lose_start1/2, skill_multilose keys; the "win" followup/henka target; the skill_rukalose="0" support. :* Beta 6.1 fix: Special surrender initialization is fixed. :* Beta 7 fixes: Enemy healing (works if skill_damage1_1>=skill_damage1_2, no crash with counterstance attacks, frames work correctly); win2_del (now it deletes the window only). :* Beta 7 new features: string sprites (the strsp command); sp_alpha and syasei_alpha commands; followup_always and followup_instant keys; the sprite buttons (spbtn) support; breaking from charged bind supports all 3 types of cooldowns now. :* Beta 8 new features: the spbtn command can use any string numbers, supports left/right click, automatically hides text window; the "evade each hit" wind evasion; constant automode. :* Beta 9 fixes: no need for face_x00a.bmp; multi-evade skips passive hits; cutins work always; followup is removed for the charged attack miss; the "change,mylife" command is fixed; skill_selxX keys work with all skill_kouka; the followup_instant key works with skilld1 - skilld8. :* Beta 9 new features: hero messages are always customizable; the skill_rukalose="5" support; the poison status support; ending @, ~ and \ for custom skill_annoX_X; followup_counter and followup_guard keys; triggers; 4 more normal enemy attacks (skilla13 - skilla16); the vic_effevt="3" support; skill_damage_mode and skill_message_mode keys; spirit canceling; the skilltame2 attack; bg, sp_leftup, sp_rightup, syasei, syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, suasei_leftup, syasei_rightup, syasei2, syasei_clear, select, goto, sp2, sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup, move commands in custom dialogues; the first_selX reset; on-the-fly changing of enemy attack odds; sp2 (all variants) and sp2_del work with the effect "99"; the effects "15" and "18" support; the basic color parameter for the monocro command; the element command supports artifical spirits. :* Beta 9.1 fix: the change,onedari_list1 crash is fixed. :* Beta 10 fixes: the var_out command crash is fixed; the Medusa test fight crash is fixed. :* Beta 10 new features: customizable hero attacks; customizable hero skills; the normal attacks list; string number gotos; unlimited triggers per section; new henka type (",2"); var_XXX commands are added to custom dialogues; 10 more variables for var_XXX commands; "v0" - "v19" can be used as change/enemylife operands; var_ld reads some of variable values. :* Beta 10.01 fixes: the Flail Wildly crash (since beta 2) is fixed; the version number is changed; no debug message in the custom attack list. :* Beta 10.02 fixes: Gargoyle Girl's "Gargoyle Bosom" (used once then breaks the chain, since beta 2) is fixed. :* Beta 10.03 fixes: Alice 15th "Nephilim End" crash (since beta 2) is fixed. :* Beta 10.04 fixes: Centipede rape scene crash (since beta 2) is fixed; Kitsine's "Double Tail" (used only once per fight, since 19 Apr 2014) is fixed; Berryel's "Semen Sipping Mouth" (no nametag, since 20 Jan 2014) is fixed; wrong/duplicated battle messages (since 20 Jan 2014) are fixed (Page 65535, Chrome(1), Tarantula, Cobra, Frog Girls, Cerberus, Alma Elma (2), Alra Rooty/Arum, Maccubus, Queen Elf, Valkyrie); "Serene Mind" (w/o Undine) message (since 8 Jan 2014) is fixed; Spin-offs "enemylife" and "enemykaihuku" commands (displays HP bars even if battle isn't active, since beta 6) are fixed; Spin-offs "change,mp" command (not filters negative MPs, since beta 10) is fixed; Spin-offs "damage" command crash (if the 2nd argument is lower the 1st, since beta 9) is fixed. :* Beta 11 fixes: "Petrified" trigger is fixed (wrong message/crash, since beta 9); "var_ld,vX,wind_turn/earth_turn/aqua_turn/fire_turn" is fixed (wrong variable name, since beta 10); "var_ld,vX,keigen" crash is fixed (wrong variable name, since beta 10); spirit canceling is fixed (wait state after skill_anno2_X, not breaks "Daystar", since beta 9). :* Beta 11 downgrades: classic enemy attacks query (since beta 4) and charged binds (since beta 2) are restored. :* Beta 11 new Spin-Offs features: new enemy attacks query (data/query_new="2"); @/ wait state; partial petrification (skill_status="8"); "cls", "delay", "vsp" and "vsp2" commands; "commonskill1" command; 27 more "change" targets; custom dialogues for mogaku_anno1-4, mogaku_sel1-5 and skill_status_anno/mid/end; customized SP cost and visibility for custom attacks; can play as Alice/Heavenly Knights. :* Beta 11.01 fixes: query_new=2 (forgot to replace > to >= for unbinded skills) is fixed; "Completed X Chapter Monsterpedia" is rechecked each time as you enter "Record". :* Beta 12 fixes: Evaluations debug info is removed; ="change,kousoku,3" reads skill_kakuritu for skilldX now; henkaX="X,win" crash is fixed; the ruka\tukix key works correctly. :* Beta12 new features: the skillXtag= key for custom attacks (changes the default skilltag); the "sp_del_multi" command; the "/" wait state support; full path support for spin-off resource files; the multienemy (to be precise - multisprite) battles support; custom dialogues for followup_instant and skill_onedari_use keys; tatie4 and name as "change" targets. : Download link : Unpack this archive in the MGQ3 directory. : To uninstall this patch - just delete/move 0.txt from the MGQ3 directory. GC345 (talk) 10:05, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Draw effects * You can use plugin effects with bg, sp (all 5 variants), sp_del, sp_del_multi, sp2 (all 5 variants), sp2_del, vsp and vsp2 commands. The syntax is "99,,". : You can use "1", "2", "3" and "4" as library name aliases: :* "1" uses "system\breakup.dll/urb" - standard monster sealing. :* "2" uses "system\breakup.dll/lrB" - angel sealing. :* "3" uses "system\lngtwave.dll/vwi" - wave like Ilias in a dreams. :* "4" uses "system\trvswave.dll/h" - Black Alice's wave. :Examples: 100="bg,bg045,99,1000,3", :100="sp_del,0,99,500,system\breakup.dll/lrB". * You can use effect 15 (mask fade) and effect 18 (mask crossfade) with above commands. Use "15,," or "18,," as ending parameters. GC345 (talk) 06:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Text strings * Now 1 ending space is deleted automatically for "name" and "skillname" commands. And for plain text lines. You can use both methods, with or without the ending space - the result will be same. * You can use @', '~, \', '@/ and /''' at the end of text lines in Spin-off text sections (warning: not in battle messages). "@" is the new line wait state, "@/" waits then continues in the same line, "~" starts a new line w/o a wait state, "/" just continues the same line w/o a wait state. "\" forces the default new page wait state (may be useful if the text line ends to ~, @ or /).Plus now the game removes all spaces after the last text symbol. : Warning: "@/" and "/" may add 1 space because wait states are aligned to the full-width characters grid. : Warning: use "@", "~", "@/" and "/" with caution. You may break the 4-rows limit and the game will crash. GC345 (talk) 06:47, April 6, 2016 (UTC) New and changed commands * '''Win2_del and win2_set commands. The 1st one deletes the story text window, the 2nd one - restores it. No arguments are needed. * Sp_alpha, sp_leftup and sp_rightup commands. Are added because the "sp" command always uses the alpha transparency mode for NSA files and the default (leftup) transparency mode for custom files (sp_non_alpha - copy and default (leftup)). These commands always use defined mode (alpha, leftup, rightup) Plus you can use sp_non_alpha with the full "sp" command syntax to force the copy transparency mode. The old syntax (="sp_non_alpha,,,,") is still supported for compatibility. * Sp2_non_alpha, sp2_alpha, sp2_leftup, sp2_rightup - same as above but for advanced sprites. * 4 more variants of syasei command. Syasei_non_alpha, syasei_alpha, syasei_leftup, syasei_rightup. Again the only difference is transparency mode. * Vsp and vsp2 commands hide/show sprites/advanced sprites. The syntax: ="vsp/vsp2,,0,[,,]" to hide and ="vsp,,1,[,duration>,]" to show a sprite. * Sp_del_multi command deletes several sprites at once. The syntax: ="sp_del_multi,,,[,,]". * You can use monocro_on command with any basic color. The new syntax is ="monocro_on,". #888888 used by default (if the parameter is absent). * Element command supports artifical spirits. Use "5" for Zylphe, "6" for Gnomaren, "7" for Grandine and "8" for Gigamander. * Strsp command. Creates sprite from the given text line. The syntax: ="strsp,,,,,,,